During the course of a day, the average user may access dozens of applications for interrelated productivity and collaboration tasks. In some cases, applications may be embedded in other applications and yet the user may be required to enter login credentials for each of these applications. Additionally, a user may have multiple applications tied to multiple user accounts and may have many different login credentials for the different user accounts. In order to access these many applications and accounts, the user is required to repeatedly sign-in to each application for each of these accounts because the different embedded applications are unable to share sign-in information.
A large number of web asset providers from both first and third parties (e.g., Microsoft® Forms, GeoGebra®, etc.) require sign-in with a particular identity in order to interact with the web assets. Moreover, different web assets may be associated with different user identities (e.g., the user may have an identity for work and another identity for home use). Currently, however, a user is unable to login one time when trying to access first and third party web assets embedded within other applications associated with the same user identity. This poses several problems. Because a user is required to sign-in multiple times, the need for users to memorize a long list of passwords increases, which increases Help Desk calls and costs. Furthermore, customer satisfaction decreases when customers are required to repeatedly enter the same login credentials.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that example aspects, systems, and methods have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.